


Modest! Corporation

by SparklingSnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, Resident Evil - Freeform, Virus, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSnow/pseuds/SparklingSnow
Summary: Dans un endroit tenu secret en Angleterre, le laboratoire souterrain de l'entreprise Modest! Corporation est mis en quarantaine pour une raison inconnue.La première unité déployée sur place n’a plus donné signes de vie depuis vingt-quatre heures. L’unité Bêta est envoyée pour les retrouver. Et ils n’ont que six heures.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Modest! Corporation

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonjour, comment ça va ? ^^
> 
> Pour les connaisseurs de Resident Evil, le titre doit vous y faire penser. C’est parfaitement normal étant donné j’ai utilisé cette base.  
> En fait, je me suis inspirée du premier opus de la série qui (pour moi) reste le meilleur. Après ça part pas mal en cacahuètes, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour en débattre.  
> Si vous n’avez pas vu le film et que c'est dans vos projets, je vous conseille de le faire même si j'ai modifié l'histoire au maximum. Cependant, la trame reste plus ou moins similaire. Inutile d'enlever à César ce qui est à César comme on dit :)  
> Bien sûr, les personnages sont différents, idem pour les choix et actions. Je me suis fais mon propre remake version fandom One Direction, quoi ^^ 
> 
> /!\ Je ne suis pas du tout experte en pharmaceutique, virus etc... Peut-être que si vous faites des études là-dedans vous allez froncer des sourcils. J'ai essayé de rester la plus logique possible pour la nood que je suis dans cette branche.
> 
> J’étais un peu embêtée pour les scènes de descriptions, car j'avais peur de trop m'y attarder ou au contraire ne pas assez m'attarder dessus. Idem pour les scènes d'action - même si elles sont peu nombreuses (elles seront plus présentes dans la suite, je vous rassure). Mais dans l’ensemble, j’espère que ça reste aussi correct que je l’imagine. C’était une idée que j’avais eu envie d'écrire bien avant d’arrêter l'écriture pendant un temps et je ne sais pas, j’y ai juste pensé et je me suis laissé emporter.  
> Ce sera découpé en deux chapitres. Ce chapitre est terminé depuis quelques jours, mais je voulais le relire plusieurs fois pour être certaine de faire une bonne relecture et correction. En espérant que ce soit le cas x) La suite viendra à la fin de la semaine, voir semaine prochaine. C'est un gros chapitre et je ne veux pas me planter dessus.  
> Si vous êtes emballé par l’histoire, il y aura peut-être une suite, mais cette fois elle sera originale (c’est une idée que j’ai eue en écrivant au fur et à mesure donc voilà.) Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la romance est secondaire, mais il en existe une :)
> 
> J’ai assez parlé, je crois. Je vous laisse avec mes unités Alpha & Bêta.  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudos si ça vous plaît :)
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

*

**Mercredi 07 janvier, 21h07**

**_Manoir MC - Comté du Yorkshire, Angleterre_ **

La brume autour du manoir était comme une épaisse fumée blanchâtre et malgré les lunettes à vision nocturne, l’image ne s’améliorait pas les poussant à avancer à l’aveugle, armes en joue. Le silence était seulement perturbé par le bruit de leurs pas faisant craquer la neige sous leurs rangers. Quelques croassements se faisaient entendre, le vent sifflait faisant cogner les branches nues contre la bâtisse, mais ils ne cessèrent leur progression avant de rejoindre l’entrée du manoir située sous une grande arche en pierre rouge. Des feuilles mortes jonchées le sol, tandis que de la mousse avait fait son chemin sur les dalles qui, autrefois, avaient étés beige. Désormais, elles étaient d’un gris sale et abîmées par le temps. Ils notèrent des traces de pas confirmant la venue, quelques heures plus tôt, de la première unité envoyée sur place. La porte était entrouverte et le commandant de l’unité Bêta la poussa du bout de sa rangers, son arme fermement tenue.

La mission était simple : entrer dans le manoir, déverrouiller l’accès au laboratoire sous-terrain, trouver la première équipe, récupérer le disque dur de la salle rouge, remonter à la surface et faire un rapport. S’ils avaient, entre-temps, la possibilité de constater des dégâts ou même des retours des employés, les informations seraient les bienvenues, mais pas primordiales si le commandant était honnête avec ce qu’il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt lors du brief.

Cela aurait pu être une mission primaire, presque un entraînement pour l’unité Bêta. Cependant, il n’y avait rien de simple lorsque l’entreprise Modest! Corporation était concernée.

C’était une entreprise pharmaceutique experte dans l'étude de virus de niveau noir – autrement dit les plus dangereux qui puissent exister sur cette Terre. Ils étaient également dominant sur le marché pharmaceutique et chaque nouveau « médicament aux effets incroyables » étaient de leur fabrication. Pour une raison inconnue des dirigeants, le bâtiment s'était verrouillé de lui-même détectant une anomalie sévère poussant ainsi la mise en quarantaine immédiate. Ils n'avaient aucune autre information précise. L'équipe Bêta ne savait pas sur quoi ils tomberaient une fois dedans. Et c'était une chose que le commandant Styles détestait. L'inconnu dans un laboratoire scientifique. Il n’y avait rien de plus effrayant que l’Homme jouant avec la science. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle des employés, la communication avait été coupée dès que le laboratoire avait imposé une mise en quarantaine contre laquelle personne ne pouvait lutter de l’intérieur – et c’était un détail qui laissait le commandant perplexe. Les coffres forts étaient fait pour ne pas s’ouvrir de l’intérieur, pas un laboratoire ! Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry dans cette histoire, c’était que la première unité envoyée sur place n’avait plus donné signe de vie depuis vingt-quatre heures. Ils n’auraient jamais envoyé une équipe branlante sur place, mais une formée et efficace. Une comme la sienne ou celle de son mari, le lieutenant-colonel Louis Tomlinson Styles. Harry ne voulait pas imaginer la possibilité que son mari soit coincé à l’intérieur.

Apparemment, toutes les portes s’étaient refermées derrière la première unité pour des raisons de sécurité. L’équipe avait eut douze heures devant eux et il ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu retenir si longtemps la première unité. Harry espérait les retrouver. Cette mission, il ne la sentait pas.

  
Et contrairement à la première unité, ils n’avaient que six heures.

L’accès au manoir fut la partie amusante et sans problème. Plongé dans le noir, il se dégageait de la salle une atmosphère froide et sombre. La décoration était ancienne avec d’immenses statues de marbre, de nombreuses fenêtres toutes aux volets fermés, des murs entiers recouverts de miroir et le sol était fait de grand carrelage blanc fumé. Ils se déployèrent dans l’immense salle avant qu’un « RAS » commun ne résonne. De l’extérieur, le manoir semblait gigantesque tant en largeur qu’en hauteur, mais Harry ne comptait pas perdre de temps en poussant les portes pour visiter chaque pièce de cet endroit. Ils n’avaient pas le temps.

\- Où est l’entrée du labo ? demanda Niall.

Harry tourna sur lui-même cherchant l’emplacement qu’on lui avait indiqué lors du brief de sa mission. Il repéra la copie de la Vénus de Milo et s’approcha avant d’envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le miroir derrière elle. Sa rangers ne subit aucun dégât, tandis que des bouts de verre tombaient au sol en un grand fracas. Derrière le miroir, ils découvrirent une grande porte sécurisée et estampillé du logo de Modest! Corporation.

\- A toi, annonça Harry.

Niall acquiesça et se mit directement au travail pour craquer le code et ouvrir la porte. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un mini-ordinateur qu’il connecta au boitier qui clignotait en rouge. Harry tourna sur lui-même avançant lentement dans la salle, observant attentivement les lieux. Il n’aimait pas cet endroit, c’était certain. Trop froid. Trop sombre. Trop de trop. Et généralement ce genre de « trop » qu’il ressentait pouvait se traduire par : nous vous cachons des choses.

La première équipe était passée par un autre accès de ce qu’en savait Harry. Ses supérieurs n’avaient pas jugé utiles de lui faire part de tous les détails. Bon dieu, il n’avait même pas eu accès au plan complet du laboratoire souterrain. Qu’espéraient-ils ? Que croyaient-ils qu’ils étaient ? Des surdoués mentalistes ?

Son unité était composée de quatre soldats, lui inclus.

Niall Horan, matricule 2-BNH-25201. Le deuxième à avoir rejoint l’unité. Il s’occupait de toute la partie informatique. C’était un petit génie recruté par le gouvernement après qu’il ait passé ses tests avec un quota supérieur au maximum requis (qui était quand même de cent pour cent). Harry n’avait jamais su son quotient exact et ne voulait pas savoir. Niall était intelligent quand il s’agissait d’informatique ou de technologie. Il construisait lui-même ses gadgets et il lui arrivait de les revendre au gouvernement pour des sommes qui pouvaient donner le tournis. Il n’était pas seulement un nerd, mais aussi un excellent tireur et s’il pouvait faire péter des trucs.

Perrie Edwards, matricule 3-BPE-25201. La troisième à avoir rejoint l’unité. C’était une femme magnifique, mais coriace. Lors de rendez-vous, elle ne sortait jamais sans un petit flingue accroché à sa cuisse. Sa spécialité était le combat au corps à corps et le maniement du couteau. Elle avait également un goût prononcé pour les explosifs. Son seul défaut : elle parlait beaucoup trop et plus d’une fois, Harry lui avait botté le cul pour ça.

Liam Payne, matricule 4-BLP-25201. Derrière son allure de bon citoyen tout en accord avec la loi (le gars n’avait même jamais une contravention), c’était un amateur d’armes en tout genre. Naturellement, l’armée l’avait recruté avant de l’envoyer dans l’unité Bêta. Il était un tireur d’élite hors pair et n’avait jamais loupé une cible après cinq années dans l’unité Bêta. Si Liam passait pour un ange, il avait lui aussi un certain penchant pour les choses qui finissaient par détoner.

Pour finir, Harry Styles, matricule 1-BHS-25201. C’était le commandant de l’unité Bêta depuis sa formation cinq ans plus tôt. Il excellait dans son travail et possédait de multiples casquettes. Tant dans le combat que l’enquête. Son esprit vif lui avait assuré certaines promotions et aujourd’hui, il était à la tête de cette unité qu’il aimait sincèrement. Sa spécialité était la négociation et l’infiltration dans des zones jugées dangereuses – et si ça finissait avec un « boum » alors...

Ils avaient tous des spécialités, mais une en commun : faire exploser des choses. C’était satisfaisant d’une certaine manière.

\- Est-ce qu’on sait ce que nous allons trouver ? demanda Perrie.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

\- Non. Pour cette raison, nous devons redoubler de vigilance.

Elle acquiesça et accrocha son masque à gaz à sa ceinture.

\- Les employés devraient être dans leur bureau. Ce sont les consignes de sécurité en cas de mise en quarantaine, annonça Liam. Les ascenseurs cessent de fonctionner et le bâtiment cesse d’être alimenté. Les générateurs de secours prennent le relais.

\- Le problème, intervient Niall tandis qu’il pianotait sur son clavier, c’est que les détecteurs ne fonctionnent plus à cause de ça. On n’a aucune information sur ce qu’il se passe là-dedans donc je ne peux pas nous relier au bâtiment. Quant au labo, il est pour l’instant indétectable sur nos radars.

Harry soupira. Il n’aimait vraiment pas cette mission.

\- Haz, combien sont-ils ? demanda Perrie.

\- Deux-cents salariés. Techniciens, laborantins, comptables, secrétaires et personnel d’entretien inclus.

S’il fut discret, il entendit malgré tout le reniflement de dédain de Perrie. Personne ne voulait mettre les pieds là-dedans, ils étaient tous d’accord là-dessus.

Niall se releva lorsque le boitier devint vert et qu’un « bip » sonna. La porte se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis discret. Harry lança sa montre pour quelle sonne trente minutes avant les six heures prévues – la porte se verrouillerait de nouveau s’ils n’étaient pas sortis de là avant.

Ils se mirent en position : Harry, Perrie, Liam et Niall. Dans cet ordre précis. Si Harry tombait, Perrie pouvait prendre le relais aux corps à corps. Si elle venait à tomber à son tour, Liam avait eu le temps de se préparer et faire feu jusqu’à épuiser son stock. Si Liam tombait, Niall finissait le travail. C’était arrivé une fois et personne n’oublierait la mission Dark Shadows. Chacun ayant eu l’impression qu’ils allaient y passer. C’était encore un sujet délicat entre eux.

\- On descend en douceur, avertit Harry.

Lentement, ils empruntèrent un escalier interminable en pierre. La descente leur prit dix bonnes minutes tandis qu’ils avançaient sur le qui-vive. L’ambiance était toujours aussi pesante et lourde. Plus ils s’enfonçaient sous terre, plus ils sentaient le froid au travers de leurs uniformes pourtant chaud. Il y avait quelque chose flottant dans l’air qui laissa à Harry l’impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les derniers mètres effectuaient, ils débouchèrent dans un immense entrepôt blanc. Il y avait des caisses en bois partout. Certaines couvertes par des bâches rouges – la couleur dominante de l’entreprise – tandis que d’autres étaient ouvertes, elles étaient toutes estampillées du logo de la société. Comme si soudainement les employés avaient arrêté de travailler et avaient disparus. La zone semblait vide. On aurait dit que cinq minutes avant qu’ils n’arrivent des gens avaient juste prit leur pause casse-croûte laissant les choses juste à cet endroit pour revenir plus tard.

Non loin de là, un grand escalier en béton donnait accès à une double-porte monstrueuse et semblait peser des tonnes. L’écran à gauche était rouge ce qui signifiait que Niall avait encore du boulot. Sans avoir besoin d’en dire plus, le blond se dirigea vers la porte et se mit au travail rapidement.

\- On fait un tour, on ne se perd pas de vue, ordonna Harry.

Après un rapide constat de la zone, Harry aperçu un escalier au loin et supposa que la première équipe venait de là. Pourquoi n’avaient-ils pas emprunté le même itinéraire ? Harry avait cessé de vouloir comprendre certains ordres de ses supérieurs. Il s’approcha d’une caisse ouverte et y trouva un stock de flacons vides reposant dans des fines lamelles de papier cartonné servant de protection pendant le transport. Il y avait un chariot à côté sur lequel reposait trois boîtes de flacons – vides également - dans des caisses métalliques. Deux flacons étaient brisés au sol et Harry poussa les bouts de verre. L’employé était peut-être en train de les vider avant d’en faire tomber deux et quoi ? Il s’était envolé ? Il n’était pas un expert de l’industrie pharmaceutique contrairement à son mari. Mais pour avoir souvent écouté Louis, il sentait que quelque chose clochait par ici. Son instinct l’avait rarement trompé.

\- Haz, appela Liam. J’pense que tu devrais venir voir ça.

Harry abandonna les flacons pour rejoindre Liam. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il aperçut une grande flaque de sang qui recouvrait une partie du sol entre deux caisses ouvertes. Il y avait des traces de luttes et une longue trainée disparaissant soudainement comme si le corps avait quitté le sol. Levant la tête, Harry observa les poutres de métal se croisant, le plafond en béton, mais il n’y avait que du vide. Baissant de nouveau les yeux, son regard fut attiré par un liquide verdâtre s’écoulant d’une des caisses. Il utilisa son pied pour dégager le haut de celle-ci et son froncement de sourcil s’intensifia. Sous leurs yeux s’étalaient des flacons avec un liquide vert, presque fluorescent et ces mêmes flacons étaient emprisonnés dans de grandes capsules de verre aux rebords métalliques. Il y avait de la glace autour d’eux – comme pour les préserver au froid. Celui brisait avait coulé au fond de la caisse et cette dernière, pas assez étanche, avait fuitée.

\- Est-ce qu’on a envie de savoir ce que c’est ? demanda Liam.

C’était une question rhétorique. Harry ne voulait pas savoir, bien qu’il sentît avec certitude qu’il finirait par découvrir de quoi il s’agissait.

\- C’est bon ! cria Niall.

Délaissant les caisses, ils rejoignirent Niall qui rangeait rapidement son matériel dans son sac à dos.

\- Le code n’était pas si difficile à craquer. C’est plutôt étonnant de leur part. Mais quelque chose m’a bloqué pendant trente secondes. Est-ce que tu sais s’ils utilisent une IA ?

Harry fut incapable de répondre et haussa simplement des épaules.

_ Ils n’ont rien dit.

Le brief avait été merdique. On lui avait seulement donné l’ordre d’entrer dans le labo – avec les codes à craquer eux-mêmes. Retrouver l’unité déployée sur place. Récupérer un disque dur. Faire un constat des salariés – si possible - et remonter faire un rapport. Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient et plus Harry sentait qu’ils ne croiseraient pas que du vide. Il y avait cette impression, cette lourdeur dans l’atmosphère. Quelque chose n’allait pas – il ne cessait de le répéter - il en était intimement convaincu. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : quinze minutes venaient de passer, c’était correct.

En position, ils avancèrent prudemment. Les couloirs étaient sombres et larges, mais suffisamment éclairés par le générateur de secours grâce aux ampoules LED de basse consommation. Le carrelage blanc au sol contrastait avec les murs noirs. Le seul bruit arrivant à leurs oreilles était leur propre souffle dans leur oreillette et un léger grésillement ce qui ne surpris personne en étant si bas sous terre. Le laboratoire avait été construit sous une imposante plaque de béton afin de s’assurer qu’il ne soit pas détecté par des drones ou radars. Ces fils de putes étaient malins et savaient comment passer entre les mailles du filet. Harry se demandait si ce laboratoire avait quoique ce soit de légal.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et Harry leva son bras, poing fermé pour signifier un arrêt. Un couloir partait vers la gauche et un autre vers la droite. Ils allaient devoir se séparer par équipe de deux.

\- Pez et Li vous partez à droite. Ni, avec moi vers la gauche. Dans vingt minutes on se retrouvent ici.

Niall jeta un détecteur collant sur le mur et ils se séparèrent. Les couloirs étaient plus étroits, mais assez large pour qu’ils circulent côte à côte et aient une large possibilité de manœuvre. De temps en temps, ils jetaient un regard en arrière apercevant vaguement la lumière de la torche de Liam qui se reflétait sur les murs. Au bout d’un moment, les couloirs prirent une teinte plus claire et ils découvrirent plusieurs fausses fenêtres sur les murs.

_ C’est… original, murmura Niall.

Harry acquiesça tandis qu’il observait une fausse vue du quartier des affaires de Paris. Nous étions en Angleterre, pourquoi mettre cette horreur ici ? Le laboratoire était sous terre, Harry supposait que ces images avaient pour but de rendre la vie moins fermée aux employées. En regardant une photo de l’extérieur, peut-être qu’ils ne tombaient pas dans la folie en se sachant si loin de toute civilisation. Il y avait de petits led qui permettaient de mettre l’image en surbrillance donnant une lumière artificielle du soleil brillant en haut des bâtiments.

\- On continue.

Il y avait pas mal de fausses fenêtres, mais ils ne s’attardèrent pas pour les observer une à une. Harry se demandait comment on pouvait travailler dans un endroit comme celui-ci. S’ils avaient déjà passé des jours entiers sous terre, ils savaient qu’à la fin de la mission, ils retrouveraient le soleil. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils vivre là-dessous ? Le commandant supposait qu’ils ne sortaient pas quand ils le voulaient. S’ils avaient l’autorisation de sortir un jour. Tandis qu’ils continuaient de progresser, une odeur infâme les prient de cours.

\- Merde. Ça put la mort, siffla Niall.

Il y avait une odeur de chaire en décomposition et en même temps une odeur de chaire brûlée. Quelque chose devait avoir pris feu, mais cette odeur si caractéristique fit imaginer le pire au commandant. La chaire brûlée prenait au nez et l’idée qu’un homme ou une femme ait brûlé lui donna la nausée. Le feu était une façon horrible de mourir pour lui. Harry espérait toujours se plantait quand il s’agissait de vie humaine, mais son expérience suffisait à elle seule pour savoir qu’il se leurrait. Rien ici n’était normal et ça avait débuté par l’emplacement exact du manoir. Perdu en pleine campagne et entouré d’une forêt dense. Aucun éclairage extérieur, aucun entretien de la bâtisse. Le manoir voulait donner un aspect abandonné et c’était assez pour que le commandant Styles soit prévenant. Son équipe n’était pas en reste non plus. Ils opéraient ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans, chacun était rodés sur ce genre de mission. Encore fallait-il qu’elle se déroule correctement.

Ils cessèrent leur avancée pour écouter. Il n’y avait aucun bruit. Absolument aucun. En temps normal, le silence parfait n’existait pas, sauf ici. Harry se sentait presque mal à l’aise tandis que Niall commençait à ronger son pouce à travers son gant dans un geste nerveux. Harry posa une main sur la sienne, l’éloignant. Ils se regardèrent, tentant de distinguer ne serait-ce que le grésillement de leurs oreillettes, mais seul le silence absolu répondit.

\- Haz… Rassure-moi en me disant que tu n’as jamais ressentis ça pendant une mission, murmura le blondinet.

\- Je te le dis. Y’a quelque chose qui me gêne depuis que tu as déverrouillé la première porte en haut, répondit-il dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, mais ce n’est pas normal.

Niall raffermit sa prise sur son arme comme pour se rassurer et se sentir prêt au cas où il aurait besoin de presser la détente. C’était une ambiance différente des camps de combat ou des interventions qu’ils faisaient d’habitude. Bien qu’ils étaient formés pour faire face aux imprévus, ils savaient généralement sur quoi ils tomberaient. Aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Aujourd’hui, ils plongeaient dans l’inconnu d’une entreprise en laquelle Harry n’avait jamais eu confiance et son sentiment ne faisait que se conforter à cette idée.

Le malaise se dissipa rapidement lorsqu’ils entendirent des coups de feu en avant. Ils se regardèrent avant d’avancer précipitamment en débouchant dans un nouveau couloir. Niall balança rapidement un traceur sur le mur avant d’emprunter le couloir. Et ce qui se déroula sous leurs yeux fut surréaliste. Harry ne savait pas si la scène était rapide ou au ralenti, mais c’était juste surréaliste.

A une bonne centaine de mètres, ils virent un soldat courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne tirait plus, mais ne cessait de jeter des coups derrière lui tout en gardant une course rapide. Son masque à gaz sur le visage et son uniforme attirèrent leur attention. C’était un membre de l’équipe qu’ils venaient chercher. Après un coup d’œil derrière lui et dans un mouvement plein de fluidité, il saisit ses armes tout en se retournant et commença à tirer sans cesser de courir à reculons. C’était des tirs discontinus qui faisait vibrer leurs tympans à cause de l’étroitesse du couloir dans lequel ils étaient.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura Harry.

Il n’y avait pas fait attention, mais désormais il pouvait nettement voir sur quoi l’homme tiré. Des hommes et des femmes, habillés en tenues de travail qui se trainaient derrière lui. Si au début le silence avait été maître des lieux, maintenant Harry et Niall pouvaient entendre distinctement des râles rauques, des grognements presque bestiaux. Les personnes courraient étrangement derrière l’homme, se frappant et se cognant les uns aux autres, mais aucun ne cessèrent d’avancer. L’homme laissa tomber ses armes contre ses hanches et piqua un sprint sur les cinquante mètres restant. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette façon de courir. Et Harry ne connaissait qu’une seule personne capable de tenir sur une si longue distance.

L’homme arrivait droit sur eux sans ralentir. Il fuyait et Harry comprenait pourquoi. S’il ne saisissait pas grand-chose à la situation pour l’instant, il serait aussi en train de courir pour échapper à… A ça ! Niall et Harry se mirent en position. Jambes légèrement écartées pour avoir un appui solide, arme en joue avec un espace entre eux pour ne pas se gêner. Sur les derniers mètres et avec la vitesse de course de l’homme, Harry le vit se laisser glisser au sol, tandis qu’il passait entre ses jambes avec agilité.

\- Tirez dans la tête, hurla-t-il.

Ils obéirent sans réfléchir. Ils visèrent la tête de chaque personne s’approchant d’eux. L’homme accrocha ses mains à leur gilets pare-balle et ils se laissèrent guider à reculons dans un rythme qui leur permettait d’assurer leurs tirs. Ils étaient en train de faire un carnage. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes et chacun finissaient par tomber au fur et à mesure. Il n’y avait pas de place pour la peur ou le regret. Leur vie était menacée, ils tiraient. Lorsque Niall abattu le dernier, Harry baissa son arme et se tourna vers l’homme qu’il était certain d’avoir reconnu. Personne n’avait cette grâce en courant sauf une…

\- Louis ?

L’homme retira son masque et l’accrocha à sa ceinture.

\- Salut, chéri. Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en un petit sourire, tandis qu’il glissait une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Harry plissa les yeux, se demandant si Louis était réellement en train de jouer la carte du sarcasme dans une situation pareille. Quelques secondes plus tard, Perrie et Liam les rejoignaient en courant, essoufflés et semblant un peu frustrés de ne pas avoir étés capables de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Liam. Lou… ? Mais qu’est-ce…

\- On n’a pas le temps de parler. Venez avec moi, siffla-t-il.

Ils emboitèrent le pas au châtain qui se mit à courir. Harry tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser plus qu’il ne le devrait, mais c’était difficile de voir que son mari avait été en danger de mort et que peut-être, s’ils n’avaient pas été là, il serait… Leur boulot était dangereux. Plus d’une fois ils avaient fini à l’hôpital après une mission dangereuse et dans un sale état, parfois même frôlant la mort. Mais cette fois-ci la menace était différente. Des hommes et des femmes avaient voulu le… Le quoi ? Le tuer ? Le bouffer ? Tandis qu’ils suivaient Louis qui semblait connaître le chemin, Liam dressait une carte mentale des endroits qu’ils prenaient et Niall jetait des traceurs qui se collaient sans difficulté aux murs. Ce n’était qu’après dix minutes qu’ils se retrouvèrent face à une imposante porte blanche. L’écran de sécurité était cassé, mais un petit appareil pendait. Louis tapa un code et elle s’ouvrit. Ils s’y engouffrèrent sans demander leur reste avant que la porte ne se referme presque trop silencieusement.

\- Louis, ça va ?

Harry se retourna pour trouver Zayn Malik, un des équipiers de Louis. Il était entouré par un ordinateur, une tonne de papier et des armes. Et… Zayn était décoiffé. Zayn Malik n’était jamais décoiffé. A quel point la situation semblait-elle merdique, sans déconner ?

\- Ouais. Rien de mieux qu’un sprint pour être en forme.

Zayn roula des yeux avant de tourner son regard vers l’unité d’Harry.

\- Salut, les gars ! Sourit Zayn.

Comment pouvait-il les saluer si tranquillement ? Harry avait-il rêver de ce qu’il venait de voir ou… ? A moins que son mari ait contaminé tout le monde avec son sarcasme et sa bonne humeur quotidienne ? Même dans les pires moments, Louis trouvait toujours le moyen de dédramatiser ce qui le faisait passer pour un rigolo, parfois. Mais lorsqu’il prenait les choses en main après avoir fait en sorte que son équipe se sente mieux il faisait des ravages.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un va m’expliquer ce qui se passe ici, bordel ? siffla Harry.

Louis déposa ses armes sur une table en métal, décrocha son masque à gaz qu’il déposa également avant de se tourner vers son mari.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on t’a dit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Entrer. Vous trouvez. Récupérer le disque dur. Constater. Sortir.

Le rictus amer sur les lèvres de Louis ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Bienvenue dans le laboratoire MC.ZN.SX de chez Modest! Corporation. Ou devrais-je dire : l’enfer semble bien meilleur qu’ici, présenta Louis.

Les initiales étaient claires. MC pour Modest! Corporation. ZN pour Zone Noire et SX pour Sécurité Extrême. Bordel, où avaient-ils mis les pieds ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Liam, impatient.

Harry était aussi impatient que lui d’avoir enfin des réponses et il le remercia silencieusement. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient approchés du manoir, il avait eu le sentiment que faire demi-tour aurait été la plus brillante idée de sa carrière.

\- Au début, on avançait bien. Pas d’âmes qui vivent, mais ça allait. C’est après que la situation est devenue une putain de merde intergalactique. Même Thanos se serait chié dessus, siffla Louis.

Louis leur expliqua que leur progression avait été parfaite pendant les trente premières minutes. A mesure qu’ils prenaient du terrain, ils entendaient des bruits de grattements, des frottements, des râles et grognements. Mais rien qui ne soit suffisamment menaçant ou inquiétant pour les détourner de leur objectif premier : récupérer le disque dur dans la salle rouge. Mais après tout avait dégénéré.

\- Vous êtes les deux seuls survivants ? demanda prudemment Perrie.

Louis haussa les épaules, impuissant et le regard vide.

\- Avec ce que nous avons vu, j’espère que les autres sont morts. Ou bien planqués. Si l’un d’eux est encore vivant, il trouvera le moyen de le faire savoir.

Harry n’en doutait pas. Si Louis était à la tête de l’unité Alpha ce n’était pas pour rien. Il s’agissait de la meilleure unité d’intervention. La seconde étant la sienne. Il avait sous ses ordres des soldats formés pour survivre dans les pires situations. Pourtant, il n’était pas certain qu’une situation comme celle-ci ait été pensé.

\- Il ne manque plus que l’unité Oméga, soupira Zayn. Quoiqu’il en soit, on doit remonter.

\- On ne peut pas. On doit remonter avec le disque dur.

Zayn secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible, répondit-il. La salle rouge est au centre de toute cette merde.

\- C’est une mission suicide, mon cœur, intervint Louis. Tu ne pourras jamais sortir d’ici avec ce disque dur.

Personne ne releva le doux surnom. Ils étaient habitués. Avant d’être coéquipiers, ils étaient amis. Même quand ils étaient en permission ou en vacances, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Mais le regard insistant et la détermination que Louis lut dans son regard lui fit comprendre que son mari n’était pas de cet avis. Il se tourna vers Zayn et lui fit signe. Le basané acquiesça et glissa une petite carte mémoire dans le lecteur de son mini-ordinateur et le tourna vers eux.

\- Vous n’êtes pas prêts, prévint-il avant de presser la touche lecture.

L’image, d’abord instable et brouillonne, finit par se stabiliser. On y voyait la salle rouge. Elle était étroite et en longueur, entièrement noire avec des lignes rouges parcourant le sol. Au centre, une tour noire d’un mètre tout au plus. On voyait nettement l’endroit où était le disque dur – une lumière rouge en sortait et Harry eut l’impression que « la salle rouge » n’avait jamais aussi bien portée son nom. Louis avançait à pas lents vers la tour, arme en joue. Harry ignora à quel point son mari était un fantasme ambulant dans sa tenue surtout quand un mouvement vif attira son attention en haut à droite de l’écran. Louis se tourna et tira plusieurs fois avant qu’une masse non identifiée ne plonge sur lui. L’image bougea rapidement, des cris fusèrent tandis que l’image se brouillait et disparaissait. Zayn laissa pourtant tourner, l’audio suffisant. Des cris, des tirs, des grognements qu’ils n’avaient jamais entendus. Des souffles saccadés, des hurlements, des ordres qui fusaient ici et là. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des heures, l’image revint. Zayn courrait, jetant quelques regards en arrière, Louis devant lui et criant des ordres.

Ils se comptèrent et sur les six membres, le chiffre s’arrêta à cinq. Il venait d’en perdre un.

\- C’était Tobias, murmura Louis.

Zayn changea rapidement de carte et lança sa lecture. Ils étaient de nouveau devant la salle rouge, mais cette fois-ci en hauteur. Louis était tenace et Harry comprit qu’il avait aussi reçu l’ordre de récupérer ce disque dur coûte que coûte. Il le vit descendre en rappel, ne touchant pas le sol jonchait d’un liquide noir et épais. Du sang ? Il semblait si noir qu’Harry en douta. Louis se balançait sur sa corde pour atteindre la tour, mais au même moment un énorme bruit retentit. Il fut remonté en vitesse et Zayn se pencha en avant pour montrer ce qu’il s’y passait. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes regardant en l’air. Ils avaient l’air morts, mais vivants en même temps. Leurs peaux étaient blanches comme le marbre, mais zébraient de lignes grisâtres. Leur bouche étaient ouvertes et du sang coulait tandis que leurs yeux étaient vides et blancs. Ils n’avaient plus rien d’humain. Ils semblaient attirés par eux, mais obéissant à il ne savait quoi.

Cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour Zayn qui fit quelques manipulations sur la première vidéo avant de fixer l’image sur la chose non identifiée qui avait attaquée Louis. Perrie poussa un léger cri alors que Niall enfilait ses lunettes pour mieux se pencher. Liam observa de loin et Harry resta stoïque devant cette chose, mais intérieurement il était en train de péter un plomb. Dans quelle putain de merde le gouvernement avait-il envoyé les unités Alpha et Bêta ?

Zayn bidouilla pour éclaircir l’image et cette fois-ci, ils virent à quoi ils avaient affaire.

On ne pouvait pas dire que c’était un animal. C’était une créature qui n’avait rien de normal. Son corps semblait aussi imposant qu’un gros tigre adulte. Sa peau semblait grise et boursoufflée avec quelques poils blancs. Elle avait des plaies multiples d’où s’échappait un liquide noir. Le même liquide qui recouvrait le sol dans la seconde vidéo, peut-être ? Ses pattes étaient longues et ses griffes épaisses. Sa gueule était de taille anormale, comme si on l’avait volontairement agrandi. Zayn cliqua plusieurs fois pour accélérer l’image et cette fois, ils eurent une vue nette sur sa gueule. Une gueule immense, c’était certain. Mais ce qui choqua le plus l’unité Bêta fut sa dentition. Elle formait comme une spirale et ses dents pointues n’avaient l’air de vouloir qu’une chose : mordre dans de la chair fraîche. Cette créature était une abomination à elle seule.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? murmura Liam.

\- Une expérience qui aurait mal tournée ? proposa Louis avant d’hausser les épaules. Une mutation génétique grâce aux petites affaires de Modest ?

Il semblait si détaché de la situation qu’Harry avait l’impression qu’il venait de perdre le reste de respect qu’il avait pour l’Homme.

\- Quand on s’est trouvé, j’étais dans les bureaux des employés en direction des laboratoires pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Mais comme vous avez pu le voir, on n’est jamais vraiment seul. Le silence est annonciateur de problèmes.

Harry attrapa son mari et le serra dans ses bras. S’ils n’étaient pas démonstratifs sur leur temps de travail, ils se connaissaient et étaient amis. Personne n’irait baver à leurs supérieurs un câlin. Le bouclé entoura les épaules de Louis et le pressa contre son torse. Louis se laissa faire, sa tête reposant sur le haut du torse solide d’Harry. Il sentit son mari se détendre et Harry apprécia de pouvoir le soulager avec une étreinte. Ils étaient là-dedans depuis vingt-quatre heures et il n’imaginait pas ce qu’ils avaient pu croisés en court de route.

\- C’est la merde, Haz.

\- Je sais, chéri, je sais. Mais on va trouver un moyen de sortir de là sans que rien ni personne ne remonte à la surface, je te le promets.

C’était une promesse. Et le commandant Harry Styles faisait en sorte de toujours les tenir.

_ Modest est en faillite depuis une dizaine d’années, annonça Zayn. Ils perdent beaucoup d’argent et ne font plus assez de bénéfices pour se remettre à niveau. C’est pour ça qu’ils ont fermé pas mal de laboratoires à travers le monde. Du peu que j’ai trouvé, une dizaine est encore en activité. Mais ce qui est étrange, c’est que celui-ci n’est mentionné nulle part.

Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- N’ont-ils pas l’obligation de le faire ? Je veux dire… Rien qu’un citoyen doit demander un permis pour construire un truc d’un mètre carré alors…

Zayn acquiesça alors que Perrie faisait le tour de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle semblait tout observer et analyser. C’était Perrie. Se murer dans le silence lui permettait de se concentrer différemment.

\- Justement si ! Ce qui nous fait penser que ce laboratoire ne devrait pas exister. Et que les expériences réalisées ici ne sont pas légales du tout.

Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Si l’existence de ce laboratoire n’était mentionné nulle part, il n’y avait aucun doute que les activités qui se déroulaient ici étaient entièrement et parfaitement illégales aux yeux de la loi. Perrie dit à voix haute ce qu’Harry allait dire.

\- Combien d’autres labos ont-ils sans que personne ne le sache ? murmura-t-elle.

C’était une question qui n’avait pas besoin de réponse. Un, deux peut-être même trois ou quatre. Quelle importance ? Ils jouaient avec la vie des gens. Avec la vie des êtres humains. Pour la première fois dans toute sa carrière, Harry ressentit le besoin de faire justice. Une décision qui, en temps normal, ne lui appartenait pas. Mais combien de vies Modest! Corporation allait-il bousiller avant que quelqu’un n’ose se redresser contre eux ?

\- Une minute, murmura Perrie.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant. Elle semblait réfléchir, le regard fixé sur le sol. Harry pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans sa jolie tête blonde quand soudainement, elle la releva.

\- Vous vous rappelez du virus H1N1 ? demanda-t-elle. Cette grippe venue de nulle part en quoi… 2009 ? Pourquoi le virus aurait-il muté comme ça en un claquement de doigts ? Pourquoi tout d’un coup les gens sont tombés malades ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la violence des symptômes ? Ce n’était pas un sous-type de virus, mais trois. La grippe porcine, aviaire et humaine. Comment trois souches peuvent-elles se dirent : hé, les gars on fusionne ensemble et on pète des gueules.

Harry fronça les sourcils comprenant le raisonnement et où elle souhaitait en venir.

\- Rappelez-vous avant qu’on en parle ! Toutes ses consignes de sécurité que nous avions, contrairement aux civils et surtout bien avant que les médias n’en parlent. Pourquoi en parler si personne n’est au courant ?

C’était vrai. Bien avant que le virus H1N1 ne fasse parler de lui, plusieurs unités avaient eu l’obligation d’assister pendant toute une matinée à une formation de prévention. Port du masque obligatoire, gel hydroalcoolique dans la poche. Aucun contact avec l’extérieur. Interdiction de parler de cette formation. Ils avaient également eu la possibilité de se faire vacciner – la plupart avaient refusé n’y faisant pas confiance. Car justement ce virus venait de nulle part. Mais ce qui avait piqué la curiosité de Liam (et il l’avait partagé avec son unité et l’unité Alpha) c’était que personne ne connaissait ce virus pour l’instant. Pourquoi en parler ? Pourquoi prévenir ? Pourquoi être si insistants ?

\- Devinez qui a fourni les vaccins contre cette grippe, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Qui donc avait besoin d’une pandémie mondiale de ce genre ?

_ Perrie Edwards… Si je n’étais pas gay et si mon mari n’était pas juste à côté de moi, je te roulerais le meilleur patin de ta vie, affirma Louis.

La concernée gloussa, touchée.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, bébé.

\- Du calme, marmonna Harry.

Perrie pouffa de nouveau, satisfaite de voir Harry se renfrogner. Il était trop mignon.

\- Zayn l’embrassera pour moi, rassura Louis.

Le concerné leva la tête vers Louis sourcils froncés, mais Harry y nota une petite étincelle d’envie. Mon dieu on était où ? Dans les feux de l’amour ? Est-ce que c’était le moment d’embrasser quelqu’un ?

_ Rajoutons également que la sécurité de ce laboratoire n’est pas la plus extrême qui soit en fin de compte. Une personne normale ne pourrait pas y faire face, mais elle ne soit pas infaillible pour quelqu’un comme Zayn ou moi, dit Niall.

\- Ils ont surtout fait en sorte de passer sous les radars, ajouta Harry. C’était ça le plus important. Une bonne sécurité avec un niveau assez élevé, mais surtout ne pas se faire voir. Ce qui explique la chape de béton dans l’entrepôt. Il fait office de barrage contre drones ou radars.

Ils acquiescèrent. Doucement les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient. Il fut un temps où Modest! Corporation sauvé des vies. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus en dire autant.

\- Ils veulent se sentir indispensables. Et quoi de mieux que créer un virus, le lâcher dans la nature, attendre qu’il fasse son travail avant d’intervenir en disant que tu as le vaccin ? Dit Liam.

\- Mais il faut bien sûr des tests concluants, ajouta Louis. Donc une perte de temps afin de tester le vaccin sur des cobayes histoire de dire : on bosse durs, on s’approche du but. Alors qu’ils étaient déjà en sa possession.

C’était surréaliste. Pourtant tout concordait. En alignant chaque information glanée ici et là, tout était parfaitement possible.

\- Alors… Est-ce qu’on va parler de cette chose dans la salle rouge ? demanda Niall. Parce que… Ça me fait bien flipper. J’suis pas sûr d’apprécier un tête à tête avec elle, vraiment.

Louis réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Quelle est la probabilité que les serveurs de ce laboratoire soient piraté ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien en-dessous de zéro, commença Niall.

\- Personne ne connait son existence, termina Zayn. Pourquoi essayer quand tu ne sais pas ?

Harry comprit où voulait en venir son mari. Louis était expert dans l’industrie pharmaceutique. Plus d’une fois l’unité Alpha était intervenue sur du trafic de médicaments ou de la revente au marché gris.

\- Donc… Vous devriez être capables de pirater leur serveur et en sortir toutes les informations ? supposa-t-il. Ils doivent garder des archives. Et cette… cette créature doit être référencée.

\- Mais y’a une chose qui me travaille, intervint Liam. Si la mise en quarantaine bloque toutes les portes, comment cette créature s’est-elle retrouvée en liberté ?

C’était une question à laquelle Niall avait déjà la réponse ou du moins il supposait que c’était la bonne.

\- Une IA. Lorsque j’ai dû décoder la seconde porte, j’ai eu un blocage pendant trente secondes. Seule une intelligence artificielle en a le pouvoir.

\- Ce n’est pas un peu poussé ? demanda Perrie, dubitative.

Le blondinet secoua la tête. Il existait plusieurs styles d’intelligence artificielle. En fonction de comment elle était programmée, cette dernière pouvait intervenir. C’était d’ailleurs l’IA qui avait mis le laboratoire en quarantaine. En revanche, pourquoi avait-elle ouverte les portes ? C’était un mystère.

Harry sentait presque un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. C’était tellement d’informations d’un coup. Tellement de mal se déroulant dans ce maudit laboratoire. Dans cet enfer. Dans… Putain de Modest! Corporation.

\- Maintenant il reste une question. Pourquoi le bâtiment s’est mis en quarantaine, demanda le bouclé.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne répondit.

\- Avec un peu de patience, on va le savoir, répondit Niall en faisant craquer ses doigts avant de pianoter sur son mini-ordinateur.

Pendant que Niall et Zayn se partageaient les tâches, Louis étala le plan complet du laboratoire sur une grande table. En essayant de trouver une salle sécurisée, ils avaient vu le plan et l’avaient embarqué avec eux. Harry avait-il déjà dit que son mari était un genre de génie ? Le bâtiment était dans une forme rectangulaire, mais les chemins se croisaient régulièrement. Il n’y avait que les laboratoires qui étaient l’étage en-dessous. Il y avait sûrement un code, mais le code ne devrait pas trop longtemps à être trouvé par Niall ou Zayn.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? demanda Perrie.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous ? demanda Louis.

Harry regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules.

\- Sans compter les trente minutes de battement pour remonter, ils nous restent un peu moins de deux heures.

\- Faisons exploser quelques trucs, sourit Louis.

Harry vit les yeux de Zayn non pas pétiller, mais brûler d’excitation. Ce mec était un putain de malade avec une trop forte adoration pour les explosions. Il était le pire. Vraiment. Le. Pire.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Re-bonjour ^^
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que c'était agréable et aussi sympa que je l'imagine. L'histoire est posée bien que de nouvelles révélations viendront dans le chapitre suivant (je ne voulais pas tout mettre ici, sinon ça risquait d'être un peu indigeste).  
> Le prochain chapitre contiendra aussi plus d'action. Là c'était plus le chapitre d'ouverture. Je ne sais pas quelle taille il aura, mais il devrait faire quasiment la même que celui-ci.
> 
> _*Marché gris : le prix d'un objet (ou bien (par exemple des médicaments introuvables)) est fortement élevé._


End file.
